Adventures through Generations
by ArtsyOwlFree3
Summary: Join Rose, Seo and a few other trainers through their journies of all the previous generations of Pokemon regions plus one of my own creation. Each trainer must start in the region that their starter originates in and go from there. After the first region they can go in whatever order they please, but Loriley has to be the last region to visit since it is their home region.
1. Long Awaited Day

**Rose POV**

Narrator) Two years has passed since Rose and Seo's thirteenth birthday. Their parents decided to keep them home for two more years, due to being overprotective parents. During those years Rose and Seo went to a camp similar to a boot camp where they strengthened their endurance, speed, strength, and stamina. They had trained alongside their pikachus, eagerly awaiting the day they would start their journey. Finally, October 23 came around and they had both turned fifteen. The morning of their Pokemon adventure would start.

Rose's Mom) Rose, get dressed and come downstairs please.

Rose) Okay Mom. Be down in a second. - Gets dressed hurriedly, brushes her three feet of straight blonde hair that curls slightly at the tips and admires her light blue eyes in the mirror. Studies her dark blue jeans and blue hoodie to make sure they haven't been damaged during the two extra years they had sat in her closet. Straightens her pink Pokemon logo cap then ties her black tennis shoes that have a pink half pokeball on the heel, then rushes down the stairs.- Where is my backpack, Mom?

Rose's Mom) Why the rush? Aren't you going to say goodbye and eat breakfast? - puts a hand on her hip and sets two plates on the table. - You can't leave till you eat. - Gives Rose a serious look-

Rose) - Drags her feet, but sits at the table and scarfs down the biscuit, applesauce, milk and beef patty on her plate. Goes to get up, but her mom glares at her. - Come on mom. I'm fifteen now. All but two of my friends have gone out into the wilderness and started their pokemon journey through the Loriley Region. This is the biggest region with the most Pokemon from every region and generation. Even legendary pokemon has appeared before regular trainers! It's my turn to leave the house. I promise, I will visit and become a Pokemon scientist after my adventure. Think of this: I will need to learn about the different Pokemon in their natural habitats anyway. While on my journey I can study them up close. - Makes a determined face and waits-

Rose's Mom) - sighs and puts the plates in the sink- Do you have a few day's worth of meals packed? Do you have everything to start your journey?

Rose) Yes Mom. - offers her mom the bag so she can see for herself. Snaps on her pokeball bracelet and releases the pikachu she got for her thirteenth birthday.- Come on out, Spark Lightning!

Spark) Pika. Pikachu! - Jumps onto the counter then onto Rose's shoulder-

Rose's Mom) You can go now. Visit me at least on some of the holidays. OK? - Hands Rose her bag-

Rose) I will Mom. Bye. Love you! - Walks toward and then out the front door. Jogs toward Seo's house. Opens the door and sees the parents of Seo making their breakfast- Hey! Is Seo up?

Seo's Mom) I haven't seen him come out of his room yet. - sits down and starts eating her food-

Rose) You don't mind if I make some breakfast for Seo? - walks into the kitchen-

Seo's Dad) He should make his own breakfast, but I guess you can. - Walks to his room-

Spark) - Jumps onto the counter to watch Rose make the food.

Rose) - Makes food for Seo's and their pokemon's breakfasts and starts to pack Seo's backpack- Does he even have his outfit for the journey? - she mutters to herself and checks her watch- We have an hour and a half before we have to be at Professor Kalayaan's lab. - Takes the plate and bag to Seo's room. Opens the door and pulls the blanket off of the sleeping boy as she sets the plate on his desk.- Wakey Wakey! We have little over an hour till we have to be at Professor Kalayaan's lab. -Lightly shakes Seo-

Seo) - Strains to open his eyes- I'm up now.

Rose)- Places the two Pikachus' bowls on the ground for them to eat. Then, shoves the plate into Seo's lap after he sits up- Eat. I'm going to finish packing your bag while you wake up. Do you have a spare pair of clothes for the journey?

Seo) - Points at the second set of clothes folded on his dresser-

Rose) - Quickly packs the bag and closes it. Sits on the end of Seo's bed- You awake yet?

Seo) A little bit. - finishes his food- Thank you for the meal. - Stretches-

Rose) You're welcome. Come on. We are already two years late. We don't want to be another year late. - Gets up and heads toward the door- I will come in in ten minutes if you don't come out fully dressed and ready to go. -

 **Seo**

Seo) - Pulls on his red jacket over his black shirt. Next, he tugs on his blue jeans and black shoes. Lastly, he puts on his red hat with a white pokeball on it to cover his short, curly, ginger hair. He takes a selfie and sends it in a group message to all his friends. The message says: Ready for my first Pokemon adventure!

Pikachus)

-Scratch at the door, eager to begin their journey-

Narrator) The most activity they had gotten was strength and agility training during their two years of living with their new masters. They had been given to the young trainers as birthday presents and as an apology. The parents were reluctant to let their children go.

The Pikachus wanted to meet and battle other Pokemon.

Seo) - opens the door and watches the two pikachus dash toward the front door. Walks into the livingroom.-

Seo's Mom, Dad and Sister) - Take turns hugging and saying goodbye to Seo-

 **Rose**

Rose) - Picks her, female pikachu, Spark up and puts Spark on her shoulder. - Ready?

Spark) Pika! Pika Chu Pika. Pika Pickaaaaa!: I was born ready for this day. No pokeball could keep me away from this adventure!- Looks at the surrounding forests through the window-

Seo) Come on Pikachu. Let's get this adventure started.

Pikachu) - follows Seo closely and makes quiet grumbling noises- Chu. Pika Pika P Chu…:Humans. They take forever to get somewhere...

Rose) - Walks out the door and walks quickly in the direction of the lab- Hurry up. We only have fifteen minutes. - Starts jogging-

Seo) - Jogs beside Rose. -

Pikachu) - Sees a big white building and knows that is where they are going-

Rose) - Walks up to the double doors of the lab and enters- Looks like we are the first ones here!

Professor Kalayaan) Morning Rose, Seo, Spark and Pikachu. You shall be rewarded for you earliness. You get first pick of your starters. You two are lucky that you waited two years before starting your journey. This is the first year that every starter, since generation one, are being offered to new trainers. There are summaries under the name of each Pokemon and it's ball. I doubt you two will need the summaries though. You two have been the best students I have had in a long time. Also there are three new starters if they happen to grab your eye.

Seo) Walks over to the fire starter section and stares at two pokeballs. Cyndaquil and Fennekin. After some internal debate he grabs one of them and releases the Pokemon he chose-

Cyndaquil) - looks up around and sees a pikachu staring at him, so he flees and hides on the other side of his new trainer-

Seo) It's okay little guy. Pikachu won't hurt you.

Pikachu) - Waves at Cyndaquil- Pika Chu: Hello.

Rose) -Studies the grass and water starters then chooses Piplup- I will call you Bubble- she says as she releases Piplup from his Poke ball-

Bubble) Piplup Pip Pip Lup! Thanks for choosing me!

Seo) - Picks Cyndaquil up- How many Pokemon are there in the pokedex?

Professor Kalayaan) Technically you have none in your pokedex at the moment. - Hands the pokedexes to Rose and Seo-

Bubble) -Goes to greet the other pokemon in Seo's team since Rose and Seo are friends- Piplup Pip! Hi Pikachu!

Seo's Pikachu) Pika Pi Pikachu! -He growls at Bubble- Back off! You have no reason to be friendly with me. We are enemies

Rose) - Picks up her Piplup before he gets into a fight with Seo's Pikachu- I know the answer to Seo's question.

Professor Kalayaan) Go ahead and answer his question.

Rose) There will be 802 if not more.

Professor Kalayaan) - Chuckles and nods his head- There are a little over 802 Pokemon to be discovered. Plus rumor has it that there is something new going on with Pokemon breeding. I know one of you, if not both of you, will be able to discover what's up. In the meantime I am trusting you to discover the original 802 Pokemon from the previous generations. Who knows, maybe along the way you will discover the other ones. - Leads them to the front door- My assistant, Mr. Broody, will show you to the closest poke center shortly. You will receive the last few items to begin your journey when you meet my assistant. Oh! One more thing I forgot to mention. You can't use your Pikachus to begin this adventure.

Spark and Seo's Pikachu) What!!! -Spark lets static come from her cheeks as she looks at the professor frustratedly. Pikachu holds Spark back as Piplup and Cyndaquil stay a bit away from the angered electric type-

Rose and Seo) What do you mean?!

Professor Kalayaan)

Sorry teens. No one ever starts their journey with pretrained starter pokemon. Your pikachus are both at about level 30's if not stronger. You can keep them as a traveling companions, but I will not allow you to use your pikachus till you have defeated half of the first ten gyms. I have to put some rule on you two or other beginners will get mad at me for you two having an unfair advantage. It's just how it goes. Oh, just to ensure that you two don't use them I will leave you with this warning: If anyone catches you two using your pikachus in wild, trainer or gym battles before you beat half the gyms, then I will confiscate them and reward the informant.

Rose) -sighs in defeat- Okay, but can we have one last battle with them before the penalty is in effect? -Pleads for a yes with puppy dog eyes.-

Seo) Also, are we allowed to use them in emergencies? Like life or death situations?

Professor Kalayaan) Yes and fine.

Both trainers) Yes!-High fives and rushes out to the dirt battling area.-

Rose) You ready to lose?! Because I'm ready to beat you. This will be our last battle before we become rivals.

Seo) -Scoffs- Who said I was going to lose. We are evenly matched aside from your Piplup who has the type advantage on Cyndaquil.

Rose) Let's start this! You can do it, Spark. You got this, Bubble.- Eagerly kneels and pets her pokemon encouragingly before ushering them to the dirt pokemon, boxed battle area.

Seo) Pikachu and Cyndaquil, I know we can win.

Rose) - Makes a heart with her hands then breaks it and aims her halves at Seo- Prepare to face a heartbreak and defeat.


	2. The Battle and Parting Ways

**The Battle**

Rose)Spark use Thunder Shock on Cyndaquil. Bubble use Pound on Pikachu.

Seo) Pikachu use Thunder Wave on Bubble. Cyndaquil Dodge Spark's attack and use Tackle.

Cyndaquil) - Doesn't quite manage to dodge the attack, but gets up and attacks Spark. - Ouch! Be gentle Spark! I'm not as strong as you and Pikachu...

Spark) - Growls at Cyndaquil- Don't be a baby! You will have to face strong foes one day without care of how much stronger than you they are.

Bubble) - Is barely hit by Pikachu's Thunder Wave, but gets up to use Pound. Struggles to move.- Now I see why you and Spark are not allowed to battle others till later.

Rose) Come on Bubble. Shake it off.

Seo) Pikachu use Thunder Shock. Cyndaquil use Tackle on Bubble.

Pikachu) - Dodges Bubble's failed Pound and uses Thunder Shock.

Rose) Spark use Play Nice on Pikachu. Bubble try to use Growl on Cyndaquil.

Bubble) -Growls at Cyndaquil- Hah! Now we are talking. Someone I can battle and it be fair.

Cyndaquil) - Tackles Bubble-

Bubble) - Faints-

Rose) Bubble return. - Quickly unhooks the pokeball from her braclet, returns Bubble to it, and holds it close to her before kissing it and putting it back in her braclet. - You did well Bubble. Spark, We still have a chance to win. Use Thunder Shock on Cyndaquil one more time before doing the same to Pikachu.

Spark) - Uses Thunder Shock on both-

Cyndaquil) - Faints-

Seo) Cyndaquil return. - Puts the poke ball back on his belt- Pikachu use Thunder

Spark) -gets hit but doesn't feel much- It's just like old times. - goes to tackle Pikachu because she could guess Rose's next move of choice.

Pikachu) Yeah. After this we won't be fighting for a while though.- Uses Thunder again but misses-

Narrator) The two Pikachus fight without orders because they already know by small, wordless indications from their trainers as to how to make their next lasts a few more minutes before a victor is decided.

Spark and Pikachu) Run at each other with all they have and release enough electricity that any watching have to shield their eyes from flying dust and dirt

Random trainer) It's a tie! Both Pikachus are unable to battle.

Rose) Spark return. -Kisses Spark's ball then clips it to her braclet.- My heart still beats for you too. I will get y'all healed as soon as I can.

Seo) - Pikachu is returned to his poke ball.- You did your best.

Narrator) A crowd of new trainers, breeders and other young Pokémon fanatics clap and cheer for the Rose and Seo. A few don't clap and silently judge the two for showing off.

The professor announces the handicap he gave Rose and Seo before everyone disperses.

Mr. Broody) Well done you two. Come along now. I sent the rest of the group ahead of us. You two should follow me quickly, so you can heal your pokemon. So reckless. Couldn't wait till after I arrived - He mutters to himself.- Also using the pikachus against your new beginners was irresponsible! - Glares back at the two disappointment and anger on his face because he knows they knew better.-

Narrator) Mr. Broody uses Rose and Seo as an example as to where and how to get Pokémon healed. Nurse Joy makes sure to scold them too, once she knows what lead the Pokémon to be so bruised and battered.

Broody shows the group where the shop to buy poke balls was too before giving each trainer ten pokeballs of their own. He also had a few extra digital maps so no one would get lost in this huge region. Rose grabs the last one just to be on the safe side.

Mr. Broody) Now scram kids! Be gone with you all. Good luck and be nice to your pokemon. I hear word of any of you mistreating your starters, that I helped raise, and I will take them from you. Got that!

Trainers) -Nod their heads and jog away before Broody can release any more of a rant which he is well known to do.

Rose and Seo) -Try to escape with the crowd-

Mr. Broody) Rose! Seo! Get back here. I'm not through with you two.- He says angrily.

Rose) - Walks back to hear him out- Yes Sir…

Seo) - Stands a bit away and debates on making a run for it.-

Mr. Broody) You two better not break the professor's rule, and don't push your starters too hard. They are only level 5's right now. - Reaches into his lab coat then hands a bracelet and watch to Rose- These will tell you and Seo stats, levels and HP of your Pokémon in your team. It does not register your Pikachu's though. - Nods his head- That is all. Have fun and be careful.

Rose)Come on Bubble and Spark, let's start our journey. - Starts walking toward the forest on the side of town-

Seo) Where are you going?

Rose) I'm going to get experience. I won't go far. - Jumps the fence and walks further away-

Seo) - Follows her and grabs her wrist- Stop! You will have plenty of time to level your Peplum up later. We don't have potions.

Pikachu) -Gets in front of Spark and Bubble.-

Bubble) - Gets irritated at Pikachu, so he gets ready to use Pound on Pikachu- Move out the way Pikachu!

Seo) Pikachu, Stop.

Pikachu) - growls at Piplup and returns to Seo's side- You should listen to Seo.

Rose)The Pokémon Center is right there. - Points at the Center then the tall grass.- I won't wander too far till I know Piplup will be strong enough to face a level 10. We will be fine.

Seo) -Sighs- Okay. Fair point. Well I'm off. See you later.

Rose) Where are you going?

Seo) Um. Home? Mom told me to return home after meeting the professor and going on the intro tour, so I could get my running shoes…

Rose) Wow. -Looks down at her running shoes.- That sucks for you. See you at the first gym in the next town then.- Waves farewell to Seo as she heads toward the tall grass.


End file.
